Security systems are often installed within and around premises such as commercial, residential, or governmental buildings. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos. The security systems typically control access to doors and windows for preventing unauthorized access to the premises and rooms within the premises. The security systems typically include components such as system controllers, access control readers, motion detectors, video surveillance cameras, network video recorders (NVRs), and door controllers, to list a few examples.
Access to traditional security systems is typically achieved using a keypad. The user is typically granted access to the security system when the user enters the authorized access code (password/PIN) via the physical keys of the keypad. Typically, the keypad is the last device that is accessed before a security system is armed and the first device that is accessed when the security system is disarmed. In both cases, a delay is typically applied between the moment of a sensor detecting an intrusion and the alarm being triggered by the system. Once the user has access to the system, the user can arm and/or disarm the system and its components, change its configuration, and gain access to rooms and facilities within the premises, in examples.
Modern methods for entering access codes include use of virtual keys instead of physical keys. In one example, virtual keys can be presented within a touchscreen (e.g. resistive or capacitive) such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) touchscreen. In another example, a virtual projection keyboard including virtual keys can be projected onto a flat surface such as a table or wall.